


Who Am I: Harry Potter

by Skiewrites



Series: Who am I? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Thoughts, Thoughts about characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Harry Potter and what does he think people think about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I: Harry Potter

It seem that, in the past, I was a lot of different people. The public loved to change me to how it suited them, but never did it ever show, the true, real me. But never think that that made me. It has only ever made me strong.

To my parents, I am important enough to die for.

To my dogfather godfather, I am the son he never had.

To me 'uncle', I am the godfather for his child.

To my mother's family, I am a freak, the boy who lives under the stairs.

To my wife, I am her other half.

To my best friends, I am the reason they fought.

To the twins, I am the son of their idols. I am their third party.

To the Order of the phoenix, I am only a child.

To my head teacher, I am a mentee.

To my DADA teachers, I am always involved in how they lose their jobs.

To the DA, I am their leader.

To my potions teacher, I am Lily's son.

To Dobby, I am the person who set him free.

To Tom, I am his enemy.

To Deatheaters, I am not to be killed.

To my children, I am their hero.

To Death, I am an old friend. I am her master.

.....

So, who am I?

.....

I am a child, good enough to die for.

I am a son, friend, godfather, farther and hero.

I am an idol, I am the reason many fought.

I am Lily's son.

I am always involved.

I am a freak, an enemy.

I am the Boy-Who-Lived.

I am a wizard.

I am the master of Death.

But, most importantly:

I'm just Harry. And all is well.


End file.
